And You're Sure
by Avalon.Snape
Summary: Professor Snape had watched his love run away in the rain. Will she return? Why did she leave? Didn't she love Severus? Is there just a whole you plot to this story?   Sequal to Potioned Student.


_**And You're Sure**_

It had only been three months since Severus Snape watched the only woman he loved run away in the rain. He was very lonely and didn't look forward to teaching his dunderhead students. Today, however, was a Friday. He was teaching the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs about how to make potions using runes.

"There is nothing worse, with this potion, than cutting up a body rune and throwing it in the potion. Mr. Dusk, do pay attention. I will not hesitate to take points away from Hufflepuff. Matter of fact, 10 points from your house. I do hope, pray, that I made it quite clear what I want you to do!" Severus heard a knock on the door. He went over to open only to find Hermione Granger.

"Can I help you, Ms. Granger?" he asked. She motioned him to step out of the classroom. He followed her out, however, he told his class that he could hear them if ever they were to speak. Hermione shut the door. She smiled at him. He just glared and gave her a looked that said you bess get going on what you have to say, how dare you disturb me in my class.

"Sorry, Professor," she could never get used to calling him by his first name, "a letter came for you in the mail today. I found it in the owlery. I didn't read it, I assure you. I will let you get back to scolding Mr. Dusk." With that she turned and left in a manner that she hoped wasn't too flirtatious. He opened the door and entered his classroom. Sure enough, they were whispering about fantasies about Hermione and Severus together. He, unfortunately, over heard Mr. Dusk talk about it. Severus deducted forty points from Hufflepuff house. Much to Severus's liking, the class was ended. He was free for the weekend, seeing as he had no current potions to work on. He then remembered the letter that had come for him. He picked it up. It had no sender's name on it. Severus inspected it and made sure it wasn't going to explode or set fire. He opened it. It read:

My Dear Severus,

I miss you gravely. I am taking a huge risk of writing to you. I am supposed to be swabbing decks right now. I cannot and am currently unable to tell you all the details. However, I do intend on seeing you really soon.

Sincerely,

You know me….

Severus didn't know what to think. Could it be? Could it really be her? If so, what did she mean "swabbing decks"? Was she on a ship? Severus wandered if he ought to write back for anonymous had said she was taking a risk. Who would take a risk for him, Severus? He decided only to write back if this person sent another message.

The next morning, Severus came down to breakfast. He sat next to Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall (who was very close to retirement). While he was eating, mail came rather early today. Even more unusual, mail doesn't come on Saturdays. A beautiful black owl landed gracefully on Severus's shoulder. It had a black piece of paper attached to it. Severus took it and read it. It was form anonymous. It read:

Severus,

Come down to the Black Lake, now!

It didn't have a closing with a signature. He pondered on whether or not he should go down. What if it was a murder? He decided he'd take his chances and go. Severus finished eating. He got up and received good-byes from Albus and Minerva.

He made his way out through the Great Hall. He glared at many students on the way there. Severus opened the door and started walking towards the lake. As he came to a hill that towered the lake, he saw a thin outline of a person. It was skipping rocks in the lake causing it to beautifully ripple up. He walked slowly, but he trampled over a twig. He was noticed. The figure looked at him and he heard a squeal come from the figure. The person ran up to Severus and tackled him. He fell on the hill. When he looked up, he saw a black-haired woman with a Slytherin oriented outfit on. The woman immediately took Severus's head and kissed him. He recognized the way the lips moved to tell, it was Avalon Cile. When Avalon had finished, she helped Severus get up.

"Avalon?!" he exclaimed. She smiled.

"Yes, it's me. Severus, I've missed you so much. I thought it would be longer before I'd get to see you again." She kissed him again.

"Was it you sending me those messages?" he asked.

"Yes, it was. I couldn't use my name, I would have gotten caught." She said.

"You said you were taking a risk, that you were to be 'swabbing decks'." He said.

"Oh, I-" she was interrupted by Albus running down to Severus and Avalon.

"Ms. Cile!" he yelled. "It is so great to see you again! I see you have found our Potions Master, eh." He said. Avalon laughed at the comment.

"It is very nice to see you again as well, Mr. Dumbledore. Severus is most certainly a site for sore eyes!" she exclaimed. Albus laughed and hugged Avalon.

"'Twas very nice to see you, Ms. Cile." Dumbledore said as he left. Severus motioned Avalon to follow him. She did. She followed him into Hogwarts, past many and through many corridors, past many portraits, and into the dungeons. It was indeed colder down there; Severus was the only one with a jacket. He saw that Avalon was shivering so he draped his coat around her. She thanked him and then walked really close to him. They finally came to halt in front of a door, a huge black, bolted door. Severus had said a spell that unlocked it and opened it. He motioned for Avalon to go inside before him. She nodded her head in reply as to a thanks. His chambers were black, yes, but not at all what was expected. He had two couches (benches, he liked to call them). Covering all the walls were books. Books of every shape, size, color, topic, author, place, rank, importance, and length.

Severus sat down and motioned for Avalon to join him. She went over to him.

"What I still don't understand nor comprehend, what in Grim's name did you have to leave for? I just don't understand. You and I were fine for the 12 hours we spent together, and you had to just up and leave. Explain…" he demanded. Avalon's smile faded. She didn't like nor want to talk about this.

"Severus, there is a couple things you have to understand about this because it's very important." She rose up the sleeve on her right arm. Severus gaped at the Dark Mark.

"You're a Death Eater? I'd never thought-" he was interrupted.

"Severus, I don't want to be. I was, forced, in a way. There's a part of me that isn't commonly known. I'm afraid of what you might say." She was on the verge of tears. Severus took her hands that were very pale and shaking.

"Avalon, whatever you have to say, I promise I will not get anywhere near irate." He promised. Avalon nodded her head and sniffed. She looked into Severus's eyes.

"I will explain. One day, the Dark Lord had found a tavern on a search for something more to conquer. He went inside hoping to find a small civilization. Instead, he found a holding ground that held what is called the Kensington Court. It's a pirate authorization. Here, pirates speak about certain things known as the Order of the Seas. According to pirate legend, a man named Captain Henry Morgan created a way to control the seven seas and everything in it, the muggle world, and the wizarding world. He was a squib. He died in a battle for the Order of the Seas. And said pirate legend and facts, two pirates now have four of the Order of the Seas. I was on ship. One day, while sailing my ship, this key that I have about my neck burnt me. When that happens, I'm getting called by my crew. On my way to the Black Tide, I was intercepted by none other than the Dark Lord. He forced me to work for him and help him kill." Severus was awe struck. All of this had just been explained. He didn't know what to think. To be honest, his head hurt.

"So, hold up. You're a pirate slash death eater?" she nodded. "You could get into some serious trouble for that here. I-" he was interrupted.

"Severus, that's why I have to keep quiet about this. I need to find the Order of the Seas before it gets in the wrong hands." She explained.

"What am I supposed to do about it? What are you planning to do with it once you get it?" he raised his voice but then regretted it when he a saw a tear fall from her black eyes.

"I need you to help me. Be there with me." She said.

"Avalon, I'm not planning on dying here! I mean, if there's a potion I can make, then great!" she was definitely crying now.

"You promised you wouldn't get mad. I trusted you. What about what we had together when I left? Is that still alive? Do we still love each other?" she stood up and took Severus's wand from his waste. "You are bloody lucky that I traded my wizarding abilities for piracy! Otherwise, I'd gouge out your eyes and make you taste the fluids inside them and then cut out your tongue and shove it down your throat!" she yelled. Avalon turned to leave and then ran out the door. The next thing Severus knew the door slammed so hard that a picture of Hogwarts fell. Man, she has mood swings, he thought. He thought, am I just about to let the only woman I'd love slip through my fingers again? At that, he ran out his door, through corridors, archways, he only ran into one student. He finally reached the main door. When he opened it, he saw a crying Avalon sitting in the snow. She was shivering very violently. He went over to her. When she felt a hand, who she knew was Severus's by the touch and every grove in his hand, on her shoulder she looked up. Severus sat down next to her.

"Avalon, I know I broke my promise. I know I lost it completely. I'm sorry. I was shocked to hear all that. I…I…do wish to help you in every way possible. We mustn't tell a soul. If anyone found out, it would literally be our heads." Avalon's cheeks flushed with color. Severus took hands, helped her stand up, and pulled his cloak around her. She noticed the cloak and Severus himself smelt of vanilla potion spices. Severus lifted her chin with his finger and lowered his lips to hers. They both couldn't believe this was happening. They love, they hate, and now they kiss. And Severus thought he was tough to deal with.

When they were finished, it had started to snow heavily.

"You…um…are going to keep my eyes and tongue in tact still, right?" he said whilst she laughed.

"They will remain a part of you unless you give me a reason to take them out." She hugged Severus tight. All would be well. What future had in store for Severus, whether it be swabbing decks, pillaging, or even raiding other ships, he knew it was going to be a heck of a time. Especially with Avalon right by his side.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I own nothing; it all belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K Rowling.

Hey, guys. This is the sequel to Potioned Student. Yes, there will be another one, how could there not be. Do review and tell me what you wish to see in the next one. I will put your thoughts under consideration. Thanks.


End file.
